The present invention is an improvement over the alternator circuit arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,802, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The alternator circuit of the '802 patent utilized a bi-stable relay in combination with an RC charging circuit for alternating between two devices, such as pump motors. The bi-stable relay is a mechanical part, and applicant has found it to be prone to mechanical failure. Also, because the charging circuit had to be completely charged before alternation could occur the '802 alternator circuit has been found to be undesirably slow. Finally, if power is completely removed from a circuit, such as during a power failure, a conventional alternating circuit will default back to selecting pump 1. Because pump 1 is used more, it experiences more wear than pump 2, which is undesirable.
What is needed is an improved alternator circuit which is faster and less prone to mechanical failure.